There's Still Time
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Picks up from Driven with Horatio telling Marisol it's not too late to have a baby. MarisolHoratio. I don't own the show or anything connected to it. This is my Fic.


Marisol looked at Horatio in stunned silence. He had just responded to her lamentations about not ever having had a baby by saying that it wasn't too late. His voice had been quiet and firm as he said the words, full of conviction and reassurance.

Was he out of his mind?  
Marisol Delko had been battling cancer for months, and had been told she had weeks to live. Weeks. How could she possibly cram a lifetime into the span of a few short weeks? She didn't think there was any way possible, and now Horatio was talking about something that takes months? She didn't have nine months; didn't have time to carry a baby to term. And besides, with the cancer and chemo, it wasn't a good idea to try to have a baby. She would just have to miss out on that.

But as she looked into Horatio's eyes; as he held her gaze with his, Marisol felt as though she could do anything she set her mind to doing. She had only been seeing her brother's boss for a short time; they hadn't even been intimate. She knew that Eric had warned Horatio about her terminal illness, and how close her time was drawing near. Yet, Horatio had asked her out anyway; now, she was at his house for her own safety. An intruder had been in her home, and Horatio had deemed it best if she stayed at his elaborate Florida home until the case was closed. He'd come in that evening to find her staring out the large picture window, contemplating her life. A life she hadn't even begun to live.

Horatio took a step closer to Marisol; he'd heard the quiet regret in her voice as she explained how she'd not lived her life to the most. When she mentioned never having had a baby, something stirred within him, and Horatio heard himself saying that there was still time. But, time for whom? Marisol, or himself? Reaching out, he gently touched her cheek, her skin warm beneath his hand. Marisol's eyes closed, and a small smile curved her pretty mouth. Horatio stepped closer still, moving his hand down to her shoulder, then her arm, until finally, he clasped her hand in his. Marisol opened her eyes, looked into his face, and squeezed her fingers around his. Horatio pulled her to him, putting his mouth next to her ear.

"Let me give you that chance, Marisol," he whispered; his voice as smooth as fine Merlot.

Marisol's breath caught in her throat at his words.

"Horatio," she breathed, a sob working its way up her throat.

"Horatio, that's not possible," she whispered as his lips grazed her temple.

"It'll be just fine," he whispered again, this time holding her against his body and rubbing her back.

Marisol felt as though she were dreaming; here she was, in the arms of one of the most caring, gentle men she'd ever met. Aside from her brother, Horatio was one of the most important people in her life. She suddenly realized she'd never told Eric that, and that she might never get the chance if she didn't do so soon. Should she tell Horatio how she felt about him? Or not? She didn't want him to think she was some lovelorn school girl. On the other hand, he was offering to make a child with her; their child.

Horatio pulled away, bringing Marisol out of her musings. He looked at her again with his intense blue stare. The stare that gave her shivers every time. Marisol smiled a shy smile, and put her hand against his cheek. His eyes flickered over the length of her body before he spoke again.

"Well?" he asked, his voice low and charged with underlying sexuality, "what do you think, Marisol?"

She looked at him, and then nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"I like the idea," she said, and was rewarded with Horatio's warm, strong mouth against hers.

The kiss was sweet; long, probing and full of promise as Horatio coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and deepened their kiss. Marisol wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer and giving him the signal he needed to sweep her into his strong arms. Carefully, he made his way across the living room toward the bedroom, holding her firmly to his chest; careful not to drop her. When they crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Horatio kicked the door shut behind them, closing themselves away from the world outside.


End file.
